Mystic Realms
by Speedythehedgehog01
Summary: A new Hedgehog. Who has no clue who he is. Or have no clue of his life on Mobius.
1. Prologue

NOTE: I do not own Sonic. I do own Speedy though. I created him. I also created Half of the Characters you will read in this Story.

* * *

PROLOG

We tune into a child merely an age of fifteen years, playing with his best friend. But what is wrong with this picture is that his best friend is a Hedgehog Named Speedy. This Hedgehog was unlike any other hedgehogs this one could talk, and run at amazing speeds. The boys name was Ryan; Ryan had found Speedy when he was still very little. Ryan being the curious child he has always been was very fascinated by Speedy. But every time he got near him he ran away at alarming Speeds. So Ryan had to be able to trap the mysterious hedgehog. He had several attempts. He tried trapping it under a cardboard box. But much help that was. Speedy just lifted up the box and ran away…..again. After eight more attempts he tried not one of his smarter ideas. Actually it was the most barbaric of them all. He snuck up on Speedy and jumped on him. Unfortunately for Ryan…let's just say Speedy took him on a run that he will never go on again. But amazingly it calmed Speedy down enough to be able to stay around Ryan for more than three seconds. Speedy now understood he could trust Ryan, Speedy was seven at that time, and Ryan was six. But what surprised Ryan was that how human like his new Hedgehog friend was. He could actually stand on two feet to walk, or run. So that left his arms to be able to do whatever he wanted them to. But as scientists liked to call it he is a Humanoid Hedgehog. Of course at that time Ryan didn't really care. He named him Speedy for unknown reasons. He guessed it made a pretty good name for a Hedgehog. Speedy is completely yellow. Except half way down his arms; and legs it streaks to an orangish yellow. The Spikes on his head were also yellow there were slicked back behind him. He had two spikes on his back which were orange. This actually puzzled Ryan when he was age ten. He's seen other Hedgehogs and none of them look like Speedy. But after a while his brain started to hurt so he just discarded the idea, but in the back of his mind every time he saw Speedy he wondered that same question. (Ok Just think of a yellow Sonic. Except with Orange Spikes, and other different features.)


	2. Chapter 1

NOTE: If you do not like my story you are not forced to read it. But if you do somehow have some interest in it. Tell me how I could make it better.

* * *

One day Speedy was abducted by a mysterious force. Ryan just watched him be lifted up from out of the sky. Even Speedy didn't know what was happening. When he was brought into the ship he was in a small containment chamber. There was a black figure hidden in the shadows. "Let me out of here at once," yelled Speedy pounding on the glass.

"Sorry Hedgehog no can do. I need you to be able to clone you."

"If you want to clone me so bad why not just take some of my DNA?"

"Because if I just took a little strand of your DNA then you would escape, and try to destroy my plan along with that medaling Hedgehog. Also if I took a piece of you DNA all the clones I make of you would be useless. Nothing is better than the real thing. Am I right?"

Speedy sat down unable to break the glass. "But how are you going to get me to hold still?" Speedy chuckled to himself. As soon as he opens that glass door I'll be out of here in a flash.

"Like this" said the dark figure pressing a little red button. Green gas started to come out of the walls. And Speedy had the sudden feeling of sleepiness.

"You're a cheater" he whispered.

"Huh...wha...where am I" asked Speedy snapping to the present.

"You are on my ship where I will study you, and you will let me clone you" said the dark figure again. "Now tell me why did I have to tell you that again?"

"Oh no you won't" said Speedy trying to struggle out of his restraints totally ignoring what the mysterious figure said. When he failed he saw the face of the mysterious figure it was Dr.Eggman, in which someone Speedy did not know.

"Yes, yes I see your anger, your power" said Dr.Eggman getting close to Speedy's face.

"What are you talking about I don't have any power" said Speedy biting Dr.Eggman's nose. Dr.Eggman reeled back in pain.

"Ahhhh I will kill you" he said holding his fat pink nose.

"Ya you and what army" said Speedy.

"With this army, Sonic come" he ordered! A shadowy figure started to walk out and when it showed itself, it was Metal Sonic but Speedy was trying to figure out who Sonic was. "Are you scared yet" Dr.Eggman asked?

"Ha I laugh at you hahaha, why would I be scared of scrap metal like that" Speedy asked?

"This is why, Sonic GO!" Dr.Eggman ordered. Metal Sonic then suddenly burst forward and rammed into Speedy. Speedy winced with pain as Dr.Eggman laughed like a mad man.

"Why don't you let me fight that thing like the piece of metal it is" yelled Speedy.

Dr. Eggman thought about it "Ok fine I will" Dr.Eggman said releasing Speedy's restraints. Speedy fell to the ground rubbing where the restraints were. When Speedy remembered he was in a fight he jumped backwards, and got into a fighting position. The metal Sonic burst forward with intense speed. Speedy dodged the attack with ease, and then he turned around and kicked metal Sonic in the back. But instead of hurting Metal Sonic it hurt his toes. Speedy was jumping around on the ship (actually dodging all of metal Sonic's attacks) holding his toes.

He was screaming "Ow, ow my toe, I'm going to kill you, you piece of scrap metal!" When Speedy's toes were feeling better, he set them on the ground and was instantly hit by an attack from the metal Sonic. Which sent him flying backwards and out of the only glass window on the ship? Dr.Eggman was furious he was yelling at himself for putting in that single window.

As Speedy was falling Dr.Eggman was descending right after him. He was trying to pick Speedy right out of the air. When Dr.Eggman almost had Speedy back in his ship. The ship was hit by a yellow light that went speeding by. The ship fell and crashed below but Speedy was still falling, and wouldn't slow. (Like he could) He saw enough to know that he hit the ground but it's like the grass broke his fall. But it was much softer grass than normal, it was still enough to knock him out. When Speedy came to he was surrounded by many of people like him. He didn't know what he was so he didn't know what they were. All he heard was

"We have to help him" then he blacked out again.


	3. Chapter 2

**WUHA For some reason. **

I like writing on Fanfic than writing for myself.

Yay Me XD. NO I do not like London I think she is a retarded

* * *

Jeff searched all day and the night as much as he could. He promised himself that he would find Speedy, and show him to the world. He couldn't put up posters because nobody would believe them. They would just think a child imagination gone wild. But the next day Jeff was quiet the entire day. Until he saw everyone at lunch he said a couple of words. "Speedy's gone" to his good friend Cody. But like always he paid him no mind. A girl named Edna, but everyone calls her Marie. Asked if he was ok. But he didn't answer he just kept walking. Nothing much really happened that day. When he got home he looked again for Speedy and never found a trace of him. But Jeff knew he was out there somewhere still alive.

The very next day, Jeff was talking like crazy again. He went straight to Cody, and said again "Cody Speedy's gone." He of course didn't know about Speedy too. So he asked

"Who's Speedy, oh right you're writing a story on him right?"

"Nooooo...I'm mean yes, but the real Speedy is gone he got abducted by a UFO" he said annoyed.

"But why would aliens want a stupid hedgehog" he asked turning to Joseph and saying something about _A Promise made_. That's when Jeff got really annoyed, he would have punched any other person except for girls.

"HES NOT A STPUID HEDGEHOG" he yelled at Cody. Cody just ignored him and walked off.

Speedy snapped to attention and had no clue where he was. There was a note on his forehead. It read

_I fought off Dr.Eggman and saved you, I found some gloves and shoes for you, when you get enough sleep please put them on and come on down, Sonic_ when Speedy read the entire note a rage started to form in him. Sonic, he now hated Sonic, because it was Sonic that Dr.Eggman ordered on his ship to beat on Speedy. But he wondered why Sonic saved him. So being his curious self he did as the note said, the gloves and shoes were like normal. Plain white gloves and red shoes with a white strip on them. He didn't really like them he had his own style of things, not that he didn't like plain, but it's just he liked different more.

Speedy walked into the bathroom and fixed his hair. The shoes were a little too small but were still comfortable. He walked out of the bathroom and looked around he saw a small picture frame with a human on it. Of course it didn't bother him to much for he didn't know who this human was so he just lightly set it down. He walked down the stairs and into the kitchen, he saw two hedgehogs but he had no clue what they were. He knocked on the wall and their attention switched to him. "Hello you look well" said a pink hedgehog.

"Umm Ya I guess, might I ask who are you people" asked Speedy? "Yes of course I am--"

"Sonic" said Speedy cutting him off.

"Yes how did you know" Sonic asked?

"I just do ok, now might I ask who she is" he said pointing toward the pink hedgehog.

"Oh I am Amy, Amy Rose" he said politely. "Wow that's an interesting name, it's nice to meet you Amy" said Speed sitting down in a chair.

Amy's eyebrow lifted. "And what's so interesting about it" he queered?

Speedy knew he was already in trouble. "Uhhh Nothing, it's just I never heard that anme before" explained Speedy falling out of his chair.

"Now if you don't mind I would like to know your name" said Sonic.

"Hmmmm I think its S--" Speedy was suddenly cut off by a sound outside. "Did you hear that" he asked suddenly getting up.

"Hear what" asked Sonic? The yellow hedgehog suddenly burst out of the house with incredible speed. Sonic ran after him but was quickly losing him. When Speedy stopped there were some robotic bugs attacking someone. He didn't say anything he ran up to one of the creatures and punched it making it fly, and blow up. Sonic finally caught up and grabbed the person being attacked. While Speedy beat the rest of the creatures he saw Sonic take the person and run back the way they came; and easily followed. When Speedy ran back to the house he ran up stairs (Not at super sonic speeds) and found Amy, and Sonic patting the mysterious person's wounds. Speedy walked over to the person and noticed it was a girl; Wow I am thick Speedy thought.

With closer examination Speedy absolutely fell in love with her. He kneeled next to Sonic "How can I help" he asked? Sonic ignored him and Speedy just sat there. When Amy and Sonic stopped doing all they could to help. Speedy started to pace, he wanted to help in some way. That's when he had an idea, he reached behind his back and pulled out a bottle of magical fluid. Suddenly he thought something. How can I reach behind my back and somehow pull something out? He thought for a minute or two and just shrugged it off. He popped the cork and poured some on a cloth. He then put the cork back on and started to dab the wounds in which started to heal immediately. Sonic walked up the stairs and seen Speedy do this.

"Why did you do that I'm just going out on a limb here and guess that's some ultra rare liquid. I mean since it's healing her wounds immediately."

"Oh and that is your final answer huh" chuckled the yellow hedgehog.

"So I'm guessing I'm right. But still why would you do that for someone you don't know. Hell she could turn out to be some evil master mind."

"Oh really, and what are the chances of that, ever happening?"

"Hey I'm just saying."

"Besides I think...I think I'm in love with her."

Sonic slightly smiled. "Well you feel, what you will."

Speedy raised his eyebrow "Is that supposed to be some type of riddle?"

"I don't know, what do you think it means?"

"How should I know, I'm yellow?"

Sonic stared at Speedy. "What does yellow have to do with anything?"

"What do you think I mean?"When no signs of wounds were visible he tossed the cloth in the trash and turned toward Sonic. "Answer me one thing Sonic. Do you love Amy?"

Sonic didn't hesitate "Not really, even though she pledged to somehow make me fall in love with her" he chuckled.

Speedy slightly chuckled.


	4. Chapter 3

_**If you want a more descriptive version of same. Go to Photobucket and look up Sam the Hedgehog. It should be the last one.**_

_**The only girl Hedgehog there.

* * *

  
**_

"Hh...huh...where...where am I" the rabbit asked getting up and squealing when she saw two boys in the same room.

"It's ok I'm here to help. Well at least I am, I don't know about Sonic," said Speedy.

"Who...who are you" she asked. "I am Speedy" said Speedy standing straight up.

"I am Sonic" said Sonic.

Speedy put his hand in Sonic's face preventing him to come any closer. "Nobody asked you Sonic, so why don't you go see what Amy's doing. Either that or go talk to Tails," he said pushing Sonic the hedgehog down the stairs.

"Well I am Gadget" she said slightly giggling. "Do you two live together or are you just friends" she asked? "Oh no I'm just a visitor, but Sonic and Amy live together" said Speedy sitting down in a chair "Can you stand?"

"Yes I think so". She set her legs to the side of the bed, and stood up. But after a few seconds she stumbled, Speedy was there in an instant.

"Are you ok" he asked?

"Yes I'm fine it's just I don't have all my strength back yet" she said. Gadget sat back on the bed and layed back down.

"Sleep you need rest" said Speedy walking down the stairs to the kitchen. Amy was cooking something that smelled delicious "Mmmmmmm what's that delectable smell" he asked? Amy turned around a little surprised.

"I was wondering when you were going to come down, especially you" she said smiling turning back to the meal she was cooking, which was mushroom stew.

"Oh really why is that."

"Oh no reason just wondering" she said sitting at the table across from him.

"Amy I'm going to go get Tails so he can come over here and take a look at Gadget" he said opening the door and running off.

"Oh so her name is Gadget" Amy said interested.

"Oh yes and I think I'm in love with her" he said playing with a flower that was on the table.

"Oh really and how do you know that you love her" she asked interested.

"I don't know I just do I feel something deep down clicked when I saw her" Speedy said getting up and walking over to the door.

"Where are you going?"

"I don't know I just want to get to know the area." Before Speedy took off he stuck his head back into the door "By the way where exactly am I" he asked?

"Finally you asked you are in _Mystic Realms_" Amy said happily.

Speedy was running through the different realms in this new mysterious place. He ran at random angles and ways. He was trying to find a way back home but where ever he went he could not find a way out. So he finally stopped in the middle of no-where and decided to give it a rest for a while. He scanned the area once more before sitting down on the ground. There was something familiar about the resting spot he had chosen, it was softer than usual. He sat up and looked at the grass. "Well what do you know; wonders never cease to amaze me." It was the same grass that had saved his life. That's when something dawned on him. Does that mean the ship that took him was near? He quickly stood up and ran with all his might, it didn't take long, for he started to see pieces of scrap everywhere. "Time for round two he thought to himself. He followed the metal for a couple of minutes and finally found the ship.

"Hmmmm" he hummed to himself. He put a hand on the side of the ship, only to have it nearly fall on him. He jumped back in fright; he stood there for a couple of minutes in shear fear. He looked straight at the piece of metal, and hissed at it. "How dare you try and crush me." He poked his head inside the hole, to see if any-one was there. When he didn't see any-one, he stepped on the metal only to have it creek like the loudest fight engine you have ever heard. He instantly cringed, just in case somebody heard that. He hopped into the ship deciding not to walk on the rest of the metal. He backed against the nearest wall that he could find. Which was all the way across the room. Half way across the room another piece of metal fell three inches away. He froze, he couldn't move if he tried. Until he heard some voices coming from the next room.

He ran to the wall and put his back to it as stealthy as possible. There was a pipe right in front of him, which seemed like the best weapon at the time. He quickly picked it up, he couldn't understand what the people were saying. "What's a hedgehog" he whispered as the conversation lagged on. He finally jumped out and ran toward the group. One of the team members jumped back. The next thing Speedy knew was that he was on the ground with another yellow hedgehog on top of him. He blinked at her. Even though she was threatening to kill him, he could see innocence in her eyes. Holy shit, two beautiful girls in one day. I am one lucky...whatever I am. "Who are you" he ordered.

"Oh now I'm taking orders from you" said the hedgehog. This hedgehog was also a girl she had on a blue, and white dress, and yellow from head to toe and everywhere in between. In her hair she and on a blue headband but at the ends was white.

"If you must know I am Sam" she said now standing up but not letting Speedy get up.

"Sam, oh really and who is he" asked Speedy reversing the position they were in. (Now Sam's on the ground) Speedy let her get up and asked "Who are you?"

"I am Monty" said the mole fixing his glasses.

"Why are you guys here" asked Speedy eyeing them both.

"We are here because we seen this thing crash" said Sam stepping back into the darkness.

A chill went down Speedy's back. For someone that looks so beautiful, and full of light. He sure is a dark person. "Ummm Who's ship was this" he asked touching a wall the read Robotnik.


End file.
